


There Goes My Everything

by captainamergirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Ray: unabashedly smitten with his wife, Kendra.





	There Goes My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot based on the song of the same name by Kane Brown.

**I.**  
  
Her makeup case is open on the vanity, spilling out tubes of lipstick and rouge. Shadows and bronzers sit on the smooth countertop. She sits in front of the mirror in her fluffy white bathrobe carefully applying dark blue eyeliner. Her hand is impossibly steady as she drags the pencil across her lower eyelids. She pauses for a moment, hand in the air, as she notices him noticing her.  
  
“Are you watching me _again?”_ she asks. Kendra sounds exasperated but he knows better than to believe that she really is.  
  
He nods. “Guilty as charged.”  
  
He is perched on the edge of the huge four-poster bed, a sock dangling between his fingertips. He’s supposed to be getting dressed. He has an important board meeting today at Palmer Tech but his attention is instead riveted on his beautiful wife. _His wife._ She's really his. He may never get used to that idea, though they’ve been married for close to a year now. How did he get so lucky anyway? He’s… well, him. Goofy, dorky, only somewhat decent looking … and she’s… She’s Kendra - beautiful, poised, strong… The very definition of a catch.  
  
“Why do you do that anyway? Every single morning?” Kendra asks with a soft smile.  
  
“I can’t help it. But can you really blame me? The way you look, the way you act, the way you make me feel… I can’t get enough. I might be a little addicted.”  
  
Kendra chuckles. “Okay…”  
  
“I think I have a little case of you,” he goes on.  
  
“You’re laying it on pretty thick, buddy.”  
  
“It’s true… I am one lucky guy.”  
  
She flutters her eyelashes at him as she sets moves away from the vanity. "Thank you, Ray, but you know, you’re not half bad yourself.”  
  
He laughs. “No, you’re completely out of my league in every way. Don’t know why you’d even want me.”  
  
She shakes her head. “Are you fishing for a compliment here?”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short, Ray. You’re not the only one who feels lucky in this relationship.”  
  
She moves to untie the knot at her waist, easing the terrycloth fabric down her shoulders. He licks his lips involuntarily. She’s now standing there in nothing but a teeny-tiny white bra and matching panties. Her smooth, soft skin seems to beckon his eyes. She’s a mocha siren, he decides. It’s a silly thought and yet nothing comes closer to the truth. He’d do anything for her, anything at all, and yet all she’s really ever asked from him was to love her. _As if that were difficult…_  
  
He thinks about reaching for her, pulling her onto his lap and devouring her inch by inch with slow kisses, but he knows there’s no time for that now and they’ve never really been big on quickies anyway. They've always liked to take their time in bed, explore every inch of each other, lazily trace the lines of each other’s bodies. They _make love_ every single time; not just have hot sex.  
  
She blows him a kiss as she moves for the huge walk-in closet. She disappears inside of it for a few minutes and he uses the time to finish dressing himself. She returns carrying a midnight blue dress. She shimmies into it, the cotton material flirting with her kneecaps. She straps on matching leather sandals and then grabs for her purse. The moment of “goodbye” is here. She’s off to work; as is he.  
  
He meets her at the bedroom door. She moves closer to him, pressing her tiny hands to his big, broad shoulders. The warmth of her hands sears him through his jacket. "Have a good day at work, okay?" She says.  
  
“I’ll try my best.”  
  
She winds her arms around his neck, pressing her firm breasts against his chest. He grins at her. “When do I get you alone again?”  
  
“Right after the party at the Queens’ tonight... or did you forget about that?”  
  
“I didn’t… But I was sort of hoping you had.”  
  
“Oh come on. We couldn’t miss your good friend’s anniversary dinner, Ray. I doubt Oliver would forgive us for that.”  
  
“He has a lovely wife too. I am sure he would understand why I’d rather be at home with you.”  
  
“Well, we can’t miss it. It’s the principal of the thing.” She cupped his chiseled cheeks in her hands. “But I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.”  
  
“I am counting on that,” Ray says. He dips his head to kiss her. His lips move against hers for a long moment before they pull apart.  
  
“I’ll see you later, Ray,” Kendra says. She hooks her purse over her wrist.  
  
“Goodbye, Kendra,” he says softly, turning to watch as she leaves.  
  
He touches his mouth, musing to himself, _there goes my everything.  
_  
**II.**  
  
The work day is long and punishingly busy and all he wants to do is retreat to the sanctuary of his bedroom with his wife but he knows that he can’t let Oliver and Laurel down by missing their second anniversary party so he heads home to change into a tux. Kendra is already there, dressed and ready to go when he arrives. They kiss several times and he marvels over how pretty she looks in a black dress with her dark hair pulled up into a sophisticated chignon.  
  
“This old thing?” She jokes. “You really like it?”  
  
“I do.” Of course he’d like it even better crumpled in a heap on the floor beside his clothes but there’s time for that later, he supposes. He kisses her passionately again.  
  
They drive across town to the Queen estate and are greeted at the door by Raisa. She _oohs_ and _ahhs_ over what a “handsome couple” they make. Raisa’s gushing compliments make Ray blush while Kendra just demurely thanks her.  
  
They are all too soon parted again. Laurel, Sara, and Caitlin pull Kendra across the room for an animated girl chat while Ray takes up residence on the huge brocade sofa. Oliver shortly joins him, along with Barry, and Leonard, who is very clearly chafing in his “penguin suit”.  
  
Topics range from work to their personal lives and everything else in between, but it’s not long before Ray is more than halfway checked out of the conversation, too busy as he is eyeing his beautiful wife. In his mind, she far outshines even the lady of the manor. He hardly notices anyone else though he knows more than a few have given Kendra second glances. She radiates beauty and charm -- it’s impossible not to watch her. _She shines._  
  
He breaks into a grin as she meets his eyes across the room. She waves to him and he waves back, thinking, _I can’t believe she’s mine.  
_  
**III.**  
  
“Well, that was fun,” Kendra enthuses as they walk into their place sometime after midnight.  
  
“Yes, Oliver still knows how to throw a party,” Ray agrees.  
  
“Oliver and Laurel… They looked so happy when they made their announcement…” Kendra grins as she reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers. “I think they’ll make really great parents.”  
  
“I tend to agree,” Ray says, savoring the feel of her tiny, soft fingers grazing his.  
  
“Wonder if they’ll have a boy or girl?” Kendra muses.  
  
He laughs in spite of himself. “Lots and lots of talk about Oliver and Laurel is happening here right now.”  
  
Kendra spins to face him. She reaches up and dances the pads of her fingers across his strong jawline. “Oh sorry, is there something else you’d rather be talking about right now?”  
  
“I have _some_ ideas,” Ray admits. He trails his fingers along the curve of her back.  
  
“Hmm, care to clue me in on those ‘ideas’?”  
  
“They involve you, and me, gloriously naked in bed.”  
  
“Hmm, well, I do like the sound of that.” She takes his hand again and pulls him towards the long, winding staircase. They are kissing and halfway undressed by the time they stumble through the door of their bedroom.  
  
He flicks on the lights and eases her towards the bed. She has his tie in hand. “Wonder how this would look on me?” She asks, running it over the tops of her full, luscious breasts.  
  
His mind is racing with several seriously kinky ideas. “Let’s find out,” he says. He takes the tie and wraps it around her waist, using it as leverage to draw her to him. He crushes her against his body as he presses eager kisses to the nape of her neck. Her skin is hot and scented like jasmine. It drives him wild. She swivels in his arms, arching up on her tiptoes to press kisses to the corners of his mouth. She tastes of the sweet wine she consumed at the party. The alcohol on her lips emboldens him and he practically tears her dress the rest of the way off her body. He drinks in the sight of her near-nakedness before easing her back onto the bed.  
  
She spreads her legs wide and guides him between them. They lay there for a long time, just kissing. He runs his large hands slowly up and down her legs, feeling her body tremble in response.  
  
“Ray, make love to me,” she says huskily. Her eyes are hooded and smoky as she looks up at him. “Please. I need you inside of me.”  
  
“Anything you ask, Mrs. Palmer,” he replies. She helps him doff his shirt. She slides her hands down his back to cup his buttox in her hands. She shivers as he reciprocates by thumbing her nipples through her flimsy strapless bra.  
  
He massages her breasts as she mewls. Reaching behind her, he flicks at the clasp on her bra and her breasts tumble free, right into his waiting hands. Her skin feels so warm, so pliant, so inviting. It’s all he can do not to burst at the feel of her nipples pinched between his searching fingers. He gently nibbles on the column of her throat as he deftly slides her panties down her hips. He loses his breath completely when she’s bare before him. She actually has to remind him to exhale.  
  
He hurriedly yanks off the rest of his clothes and then rejoins her on the bed. He lifts up on one elbow to watch her for a moment and then dips his head to kiss her. She touches him then, guiding his manhood to her entrance. He feels like he might explode at any second.  
  
He buries himself in her tight heat, hips rocking rhythmically as he slides in and out of her. She clamps down around him, panting out, _“Faster, Ray, faster!”_   He picks up the speed of his thrusts, guiding her legs around his lean waist. She clings to him as he pumps into her. She screams out his name more than once as they hurtle towards the edge together. He feels her whole body surrendering to the force of the orgasm.  
  
His own climax hits and his body shudders before he finally collapses atop of her. He just lays there for a long moment, still buried inside of her. Finally, he pulls out of her and flips onto his back, tucking an arm under his head while the other loops around her waist, pulling her towards him. Skin to skin, they just lay there together, cuddled close. He feathers his fingers in her tousled hair and breathes in her sexy scent.  
  
She tucks herself against his side and soon enough, she is asleep. He watches the gentle rise and fall of her bare chest, listens to the sounds of her even, soft breathing. He pulls the blankets over them and rests his forehead against hers. He is soon asleep as well. His last thought for the night is, _Kendra’s everything to me… Everything, everything, everything…_  
  
THE END.  
  
**A/N:** My muse was like “write some crazy, kinky stuff for Atomic Hawk using Ray’s tie” but my more sensical state of mind said “no” simply because I see them being more romantic in bed rather than just rutting like wild animals, you know. Anyway, I hope you liked that. Feedback equals love!


End file.
